The prevailing use of electronic devices, such as mobile devices, computers, and the like, requires always being near a rechargeable power source to recharge the electronic equipment. As such, airports and other transportation stations have charging centers, which allow a user of an electronic device to charge the electronic device while on the move. Private vehicles have a place to connect electronic devices to be charged while driving.
To handle the ever growing need to access a convenient and rechargeable power source consumer products are being produced to have solar panels or other sources of natural energy that enable charging electronic devices without having to search for an electronic plug in the wall or a charging station.
The need for portable stored energy is further enhanced by the unfortunate uptake of natural disasters, such as hurricanes, earthquakes, tsunamis, that cause people around the globe to be literally left in the dark, since, in most cases, the first resource to suffer damage in such events is the electric power supply.
One of the main challenges of obtaining energy from solar panels, is that such solar panels need to be large in size, and precisely directed towards the sun in order to provide reasonable charging.